familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kate Lawson (1878)
Kate Lawson Mrs. Kate Freeze Residences *1878 Nebraska born *1900- Benjamin is in Williams, Coconino, Arizona Territory *1905 about- Kate is in Redlands, San Bernadino CA for Birth of Hidden F. Freeze (1905) **''(strategy:There have to be residual Lawsons in Redlands in 1900 and 1910. Intersect these with thouse who where in Kansas and Nebraska in 1880, and if any have a father or mother born PA, then we have a possible.)'' *1920 Everett, WA with Benjamin. *1930 Living in Castle rock, WA (Cowlitz county). Husband Benjamin is proprietor of a Tie Mill, and Benjamin's brother Van Buren Freeze (1884) is laborer at the mill. Census 1930 confirms this, spouse "Benjamen". *1930 Census for daughter Hidden F Freeze Says Kate was born in Kansas. The 1930 census says Kate was Living in Snohomish county, Washington with Benjamin H. Parent search *1920 Census says Kate: Nebraska, Father PA, Mother NE. **Strategy: NE is sparse, so there shouldn't be many Lawson born between 1848 and 1858 *1930 Census says Kate NE, Father NE, Mother PA Sibling search Find all Lawson in Nebraska. For each born within 10 years of Kate, 1868-1888, look for father born NE, mother born PA. * *Not Edith Lawson of Adams *Not Ellis Lawson of Douglas *Not Clara A of lancaster *not Ralph of Butler *1865 (incomp) **not Dwight W of washington *1869 (incomp) **Delbert W of Gage (mother PA, father Ireland) *1870 **Not Chas E of Custer **Not George W of Burt (father PA) **not Henry of Cherry **not John of Saline **not Raymond of Douglas (father PA, mother ontario) *1871 **Not Charley J Lawson of Dawson **not william of douglas *1872 **Not Frank of Custer **Not George of Douglas **Not Frederick J of Wheeler *1873 **not william w of custer **not carl g of Lancaster *1874 **not Anna of Douglas *1875 **not ben f of Holt **not ALBERT V OF Saunders **not Jos W of Merrick (b 1875, mother PA, but father Sweden) *1876 2- neither *1877 1 - not *1878 **not william R of douglas **not Jessie of douglas *1879 2- none *1880 2- none *1881 2-none *1882 3-none *1883 4-none *1884 2-none *1885 7-none *1888 5-none Washington sibling search *Lawson- King County, 114-none, Snohomish-none *San Bernadino 59- near miss: **James S. has both parents from PA Kansas sibling search *1870-1 none *1872 none Spencer J Lawson (1864) parents all PA 1873 none *1880 none Parent search *Lawsons in Nebraska looking for born in NE or PA. 1843-1856 none Father nebraska *1860 Census Only one Lawson family in Nebraska- from Denmark. Peter Lawson (c1824), Anna M Lawson (c1826), Christian Lawson (1853), Chimbale Lawson (1857) living in the Christensen home, old enough to be Anna's parents. **1870 No Peter lawson in NE, no chimbale 1870 Nebraska * John (1847) Lewis (1846) Sweden no family, working on railroad. Louisville, Cass Co. * Peter Lawson (1845) Sweden, R.R. labor Eight Mile Grove, Cass Co. * Anna Lawson (1858) Sweden living in the home of James & Sarah Harrington, Fremont, Dodge county * Charles Lawson (1835) farmer living alone Fremont, Dodge county. *G.W. Lawson (c1845) TN farmer living alone Lincoln. *P Lawson(1844) (m) Denmark A Lawson (1847) (f) ohio, J Lawson (1870) iowa (m) Hendricks, Otoe county *E Lawson (1828) (m) England apparently alone "labor" Nebraska City, Otoe *John M Lawson (1846) Ohio apparently alone Monroe, Platte county *Ellen Lawson (1839)IL Martin Lawson (1838) Sweden Farmer 32YO Ashland, Saunders county *Andrew Lawson (1815), Mary Lawson (1815), Ludwig Lawson (1850) sweden, William Lawson (1869) Iowa Township 13, Saunders County *William Lawson (1847) IL, Catharine 1847 (NY), Lewis Lawson, 1867 IL *John Lawson (1838) Sweden Allis Lawson (f) 16YO (1854) Iowa *John Lawson (1828) Sweden apparently alone farmer 1880 Nebraska *C.K. Lawson (1847) born Pennsylvania was in Hastings, Adams County, NE. Married to A.E. **Probably Charles K. And Amy E. as they were living in adams county in other censuses. 1885 Nebraska *Adel Lawson (1856) born PA living in NE *R M Lawson (1857) born PA living NE 1900 Nebraska *Thurstan county, NE. "Elizebeth" Lawson, born c 1864 *Adams Nebraska: Truman Lawson (1876) *Adams Nebraska: Claude B Lawson (1876) *Adams Nebraska: Edith Lawson (1877) *Custer Nebraska: Herma Lawson (1881) *Furnas Nebraska: Anna B. Lawson (1882) *Saline Nebraska: Martha Lawson (1878) **Lenie Lawson (1880) *Seward Nebraska: Eva Lawson 1881 1900 San Bernadino born between 1840 and 1860 (would be 18-38 at kate birth). *Evalin A. Lawson (1843) 1910 San Bernadino" *Catherine Lawson (1841) * Eva S. Lawson (1844) *Agnes F. Lawson (1845) *William J Lawson and Mary H Lawson (1850) *Joseph Lawson (1855) Sibling search *Any Lawsons in Everett or Castle rock? Children Hidden F. Freeze (1905) Documentation notes *1900- John Lawson (c1842) England is Seattle with Mary Jane Lawson, and son Edward C. Lawson. No Kate in household, Benjamin is alone in Arizona (also as indicated by 1900 census.) *Unless otherwise noted, all info here is derived from Familysearch.com References Category:Non-SMW people articles